Cather Carries On 02
by QualityFanFicForAll
Summary: Cather continues living the college life from Fangirl.


**Cather Carries On… 02**

Cath woke up with a start. Her phone alarmed from under her pillow. Cath pulled the duvet over her, disregarding her phone. Today she had fiction writing class, which she had grown to love. After all, she seemed to have a flair in imaginative writing as well as fan fic.

"Turn that off! I haven't had my lie-in!" Reagan said, her words muffled by the covers. It was 7:45am. Class started at 9:00am. Cath sat up in her bed, turning off her alarm as she read the notification on the top of her screen. It was a new message. Then Cather remembered. Abel. His girlfriend – their fight! Of course! She was his "friend" after all so she might as well have acted like it. She opened the message. It read: "Good to hear you're well. Zoe's actually moving away, and she has a boyfriend over in the UK. She said she thought they'd break up because she thinks long distance never works. She says she was wrong." Cath's mind was buzzing. Hadn't they got together only a year ago? She chose not to ask questions. "Wow, that's harsh. I'm so sorry."

Cath went off to shower. She needed to think things through. Her and Levi. Her and Abel… Things just didn't seem like they were going to plan. Now that Cath was in a serious relationship – now that she was finally happy, Abel popped up, newly heartbroken needing a shoulder to cry on. Cath thought she needed to be there for Abel. But had he always been there for her? Maybe not so much… She decided she was going to leave things open for Abel, make him work for their friendship. She texted him with: "You can come round to mine if you want to talk about things. Up to you. I'll be having my dinner here most nights this week at the cafeteria. It would be great to hear from you." Would it be great? Cath changed it to good. Was she rushing back into things? Were they rushing into different things? Cath went to class with a muddled mind. She used Professor Piper's voice to her advantage. She listened deeply to everything she said, trying to wipe the Abel thoughts out of her mind.

Later in the day she was texting Levi when her phone rang. "Hello?" A muffled sob?

"Hey." Brilliant. It was Abel.

"How are you?" Cath tried to make her words sound cold, but they came out pathetic and trying.

"I'm better actually thanks. How are you?"

Cath paused. Should she make things clear she was taken now? Or would it come off too strong? "Brilliant."

"Listen Cather…" Cather. "I was wondering… Could we meet up some time? Like tomorrow night? I know this is short notice but I feel like I can't wait. To see you I mean…" He was stuttering. Abel was actually stuttering. She used this to her advantage.

"Yeah I guess. Whatever…"

"Are you alright?"

"You've already asked me that."

"Right. So how about half past six at your canteen tomorrow? I'll catch the bus. It's a long ride but it'll be worth it."

"Sure." Cather put the phone down. He was flirting with her. She was sure he was flirting with her. And yet she hadn't had the guts to tell him about Levi.

The next day flew past. Levi had come into the room to see her at five that evening so she took the opportunity to tell him about Abel.

"Listen, Levi…"

"I'm always listening."

"That was, um, nice," she laughed nervously, blushing - unsure of how to say the next thing. The words spilled out uncontrollably. "Levi I have an ex called Abel and he's coming to see me at dinner because he split up with his girlfriend Zoe and I just want you to know there's nothing between us and-"

"Cath."

"-I promise we're just-"

"Cather."

"Yeah." She looked up nervously, not expecting to see Levi's wide toothy grin.

"I trust you."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you to get ready and I'll speak to you tomorrow." Levi got up off the sofa and made for the door.

"Text me!" Cath called after him. She hadn't wanted Levi to leave… She was alone now. She felt the pressure of Levi's trust pushing on her shoulders. What if Abel was going to try and get back with her? What if he wanted to come back to her room? What if? What if? Cath's head spun. She slowly got up to the mirror to check herself before she went out. She had got herself ready in washed out blue jeans, a sequin sleeveless top and scrubbed converse. She had applied her makeup lightly making her face brighten. Cath took out her bobble from her wavy dark hair. She looked back at herself in the mirror once more. She had put more effort into getting ready for Abel than she had ever done for Levi. Did that mean anything?


End file.
